It's You Who Makes Me Lose My Head
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Pure smut, just because I was feeling like it.


**It's You Who Makes Me Lose My Head**

" _She's a soft woman who loves hard positions"._ That sentence was on her mind since Daisy said it. And all she could think of was Henry and how badly she wants to be with him. Of course, she also found it offending, but not untrue.

At around noon she decided she can't wait until she gets home, so she texted him. "Hey, are you free for lunch?"

"Yep. Should I come to your office?"

"Yes".

It took him 20 minutes to get there and once he entered the office she jumped out of her chair and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him hungrily, their tongues dancing together.

When they finally broke the kiss Henry stared at her, a bit surprised. "Babe, don't get me the wrong way, I love where this is heading, but what is going on?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I am soaking wet" she whispered in his ear.

Henry laughed. He loved how sexy his wife looked, but when she was talking dirty, it was enough to get him hard. "May I ask why? You know, since I haven't been with you all day."

"Just something Kolba said about me" she said as she bit his earlobe softly.

Henry read that tweet so he knew what she was referring to. He grabbed her hands and slammed her against the door behind them, covering her mouth with his and kissing her. She gasped in surprised but was content he was willing to give her exactly what she needed. As they kissed his hands were roaming all over her body, cupping her breasts with his hands. She moaned into his mouth, pleased to finally being touched by him.

Their lips broke apart and Henry began to kiss her neck as she tilted her head to gladly allow him access. His hand was now running on her hip, and he pushed it under her dress, moving her panties just enough to gain him access, as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She gasped again, dipping her nails into him. "You weren't joking, you are soaking wet" Henry said as their eyes met.

"Henry, I need you". It almost came out as a plea.

Henry didn't hesitate. He quickly opened his belt and removed his pants, feeling her eyes staring at him. He grabbed her and lifted her just enough so that she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. He took his dick in his hand, letting go of her but still able to hold her in place with his body pressing against hers. He once again moved her panties to the side, rubbing his dick against her center as she moaned. He loved to tease her before giving her what she needed, but he knew this time it wouldn't work, she was too desperate, too close. He pushed inside of her and his lips immediately covered hers, muffling her scream.

His dick was so long and deep inside of her she needed a minute to catch her breath. "Fuck me" she whispered once she was accustomed to the size of him inside of her. Henry was more than willing to oblige and began to move slowly.

They moved in a rhythm, her body slamming against the door with every thrust Henry made. Their lips breaking apart for seconds to allow them some air. She was panting, so close for release, and then she felt his hand moving down her thigh, finding her clit and rubbing it softly and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his dick, her hands gripping his strongly as she almost fell to the floor. Henry held her tight, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, mumbling _"oh god, oh god, yes"_.

Henry was not finished, so he quickly rushed them to the couch, not breaking their contact, his dick still inside of her. He sat on the couch with her on top of him, and she began to ride him. She could feel the heat building up in her again and she moved faster, going up and down on his dick. He watched her, she was so beautiful – her hair a mess, her eyes filled with lust, her breathing heavy. He loved the feeling of her so tight around him. "Elizabeth, baby, you're amazing, don't stop". She leaned in to kiss him and her hands tangled in his hair, her movements slowing down to a complete stop. Henry whimpered, but when she began to move again, she was rocking her hips back and forth and it was just enough to make him come, his juices squirting inside of her, his head thrown back.

Elizabeth was panting but he knew she hadn't climaxed and he hated leaving her like that. His hand wrapped around her waist and he lifted her from him and pulled her on her back, his body leaving hers. She lifted her head, longing to kiss him, desperate for his touch, but he was going south. He pushed her legs open and his mouth was on her, sucking her and licking her. But when he lightly bit her clit, it was enough to make her cry as she reached her climax again.

He kissed the inside of her thighs as she was slowly stopped trembling, calming down from her high. When he finally met her eyes again she pulled him closer for a kiss. This time it wasn't desperate, it was soft and gentle, her tongue brushing against his upper lip.

"Thank you" she whispered. "That was a great lunch."

Henry laughed. He forgot they were supposed to go out for lunch. This was much better, he thought. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, might be later tonight though" she winked at him.

Henry smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you more".

They made out until Blake entered the room, embarrassed to have interrupted them. "I'm sorry Madam Secretary, but Russell Jackson is here to see you.

Elizabeth nodded, and Henry gave her one last quick kiss before leaving. "See you tonight. Love you".

"Love you too".


End file.
